firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Hole
Type of Character Boss Status Deceased...?, Leader of the Black Pikmin Appearance Black Hole is a singularly unmistakable figure. Standing a good few feet taller than most Pikmin, and combined with his large, bat-like wings, he's rather imposing. His fingers end in long blade-like claws, and his feet are somewhat birdlike with similar claws. Black Hole has two long tails, with curved bone spikes all the way along them to the end, and both are tipped with a large, curved blade; these blades appear to be made of metal. His flower has a black center and thin, blood red petals. His most striking feature is his eyes, from which his name comes; both eyes appear to contain a galaxy within. Powers Sheer, brute strength. An impressive level of regeneration. Copied abilities from those whose blood he has absorbed. Unique Ability: Volatile Blood. Black Hole's blood is extremely volatile and will explode into crystalline chunks if it finds its way into any container other than Black Hole's body. It will also rapidly break down outside of his body, making it near impossible to take a DNA sample from him. Weaknesses Raw damage output; while Black Hole has no outstanding weaknesses, his healing factor can be overcome; this is how Gear managed to kill him. Resistances Some level of resistance to all elements. In addition, most things don't seem to do as much damage as they really ought to. Immunities Mind control and psychic interference. Personality Strong-willed, fiercely loyal to his kin, and prepared to give everything for what he believed in... and eventually he did. Black Hole believed that dark did not necessarily mean evil, and strived to find a place for himself and his people. Tended to be a bit single-minded and straight-forward, picking a goal and focusing on it to the exclusion of anything else. Convincing him to change his mind once set could be quite an ordeal. History Black Hole did not lead a particularly happy life. Born from a Red Onion, his seed landed in an underground deposit of Black Nectar, and the nightmarish creature known as Black Hole was born. Originally little more than a colored-black Red Pikmin with skeletal wings, he eventually discovered that more Black Nectar existed, and he fought to recover, and then absorb, all of it, gradually growing stronger with each he absorbed. His travels ran him into Gear, and the two rapidly became enemies; Scythe, who he befriended... and would later be forced to kill; the Experiments, beings who, like him, sought to find a place in this world. And eventually his own kin, the Black Pikmin. Black Hole died in the final battle against Gear, managing to take the tyrant down with him. A shade utilizing his Black Nectar, arose, and battled against Scythe... but that is covered elsewhere. Themes Main: Breathe (Crossbreed) Battle: vs Red (Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver) Trivia Black Hole's history is a mish-mash of backstories created for him long ago. I feel this one works best. Tropes that Apply to the Character Chaotic Good, Wolverine Claws, Dark and Troubled Past, Mutual Kill (With Gear; Gear's final blow actually killed Black Hole instantly, but Black Hole's final attack was also fatal. And then the Spire blew up around them), Leeroy Jenkins, Killed Off for Real (Is he...?), Exotic Eye Designs (Galaxies), Dark is Not Evil (Desperately aimed for this), Sadistic Choice (Forced to kill Scythe to stop Salazar), Beware My Stinger Tail (Two, with blades at the end), Good Wings Evil Wings (Bat wings, though he initially had bone wings) Category:Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Black Pikmin Category:Main Characters Category:Major Characters Category:The Ultramind's Characters Category:Dead Characters